Avatar: The Early Years: Book 3: Honour Thy Master
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: Alex and Anakin Skywalker must learn to work together in order to save Ahsoka Tano when she is captured by an army of Cybermen.
1. Prologue

The massive ship stood there in the sky, but that was not the only curious thing about it. As the ship stood there above the planet Coruscant, the occupants inside it were planning far more worse.

And they had to be stopped, who were the ship's owners? They were Cybermen and they were in very big trouble.

Very big trouble indeed according to Avatar Alex, even though he knew who the Cybermen were he didn't know how he knew.

And what was equally more troubling is the fact that they were pointing guns straight at him.

"Ah" Alex laughed chuckling, this was all he could do in the face of absolute danger "hello boys"

"Who are you?" asked the Cyberleader "who are you?" this was all they were asking but what Alex was interested in was how a bunch of Cybermen made it to Coruscant in the first place.

That and the fact that they were going to make him very late, for today was the start of his Jedi training and he was not going to get in trouble for being delayed by a bunch of metal idiots.

"How did you get aboard this ship?" asked the Cyberlead to which Alex said in response

"How does any old intruder get in" he said this whilst smiling "in through da window!"at this the Cyberman raised their lasers pointing them straight at him.

"OK" he said to himself "not good" they were just about to fire when Alex took off at a run. He pulled out a comlink and then spoke into it.

"ID" said Alex wanting his maintenance droid "time to enact the plan"

"Certainly master" said ID watching him from the console room "I can see that you are experiencing a spot of bother"

"Just do it!"Alex yelled as another laser blast came straight for him, luckily it missed him and he found the TARDIS disguised as a small blue box. But he found another problem the doors were locked

"ID" Alex said nervously "open these doors" the Cybermen were getting closer and closer, he could here the sound of their marching.

"Open the doors!"Alex said yelling to which ID responded with

"OK master" he then went towards the console and then tapped some buttons, but Alex was too late already because the Cybermen had already reached him. Turning to face them all Alex could do was simply let out a nervous laugh.

"You are the Avatar" said one of the metal idiots "you are a Jedi"

"Yeah" Alex said "took you guys long enough to figure that out" at this the Cybermen raised their guns again

"You will come with us" said the Cyberleader "you will come with us now or we will open fire" Alex took a second to consider this then he smiled and laughed.

"I don't think so"

"You will come with us now"

"No" Alex said

"What is the meaning of this negative"

"It means no" and straight on cue the TARDIS doors opened and then Alex backed away rather slowly. "Speaking of which" he said turning towards the Cybermen "you're making me late"

"Making you late for what?"

"My training" Alex said simply and then he smiled and dashed straight into the main console room, the Cybermen then fired there lasers luckily it Alex narrowly missed them. Or he thought he did.

"Go!" Alex said to ID and he did so tapping the co-ordinates into the console and the TARDIS took off and landed straight for the surface of Coruscant.

When they landed Alex took a moment to check himself in the mirror and then smiled.

The doors then opened and he walked out to find his master Anakin Skywalker standing right outside his arms completely folded in a cross position.

"You're late" Anakin said simply at this all Alex could do was simply smile and then fall to the ground which completely shocked Anakin who ran to help him.

"Alex" Anakin said holding Alex. Looking at him he noticed one thing, A hole in his shirt from where the Cybermen's lasers had actually hit him...


	2. Chapter 1: 12 Hours

Avatar Alex

Anakin Skywalker

and Ahsoka Tano

In

 **AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS**

 **BOOK 3: HONOR THY MASTER**

* * *

Chapter 1: 12 Hours

* * *

12 hours previously Anakin Skywalker was waiting for Avatar Alex to arrive for his first day of Jedi Training, however that seamed impossible as he knew his Padawan would never make it on time, especially since nowadays where he was traveling with his new girlfriend Ahsoka Tano and his brother Sky, Anakin wondered where they were traveling now, because it sure beat life on Coruscant, where nothing interesting happened.

However little did Anakin know his day was about to get far more exciting than simple Jedi training, one afternoon he met with his secret wife Padme Amidala to discuss what they both thought about this new opurtunity.

"I think it's great" said Padme, to Anakin, Padme was the only person who could comfort him nowadays, since his old master Oni-Wan Kenobi had passed away recently, it was only fair that Anakin felt that he should take responsibility in training a Padawan. Especially a time traveling Padawan.

"The Jedi who trained the Avatar" Anakin said to which Padme smiled "it doesn't get more exciting then that"

"Who knows" said Padme "you may even get along famously"

"Yeah" Anakin looked up at the sky wondering where Alex could possibly be but to his knowledge Alex could be anywhere throughout time and space. Little did he know that Alex was in fact right above them battling an army of Cybermen all on his own.

"Hey" Padme said "if you do maybe you can tell him about us" at this Anakin began to get nervous to which Padme said "you've got that expression again"

"I have an expression?" Anakin said sarcastically "I don't know Padme, what if he tells people?"

"He's the Avatar" Padme said simply "and he's got a girlfriend of his own, surely he'll understand" at this Padme let out a li agh which made Anakin smile "plus I can't wait to meet him"

"I'm sure you'll get your chance" Anakin said but in reality he was thinking that Padme would never meet Alex, not for him but for her own safety. Little did he know that his thoughts would soon backfire almost instantly.

When night fell Anakin decided it was probably best to exit Padme's apartment because people might wonder where Anakin had got too. Taking a moment to look up at the sky all Anakin could do was say

"Wherever you are" Anakin said but then stopped "whenever you are, I hope you'll just show up" at this a strange bright light appeared in the sky, to which Anakin shrugged it off. He thought he should stop by the local cantina to buy a drink. And he was instantly surprised to find Alex's brother Sky in the same cantina Nit only that Sky was sitting next to someone, a woman with dark hair and dark eyes, she was tall and slim and wearing dark clothes.

When Anakin saw them together he wondered what they were doing, but didn't focus on them too long because he thought that they might spot him.

He didn't want that happening. So he left the pair alone.

Anakin found a seat by the window and then ordered a drink, to his surprise he was instantly met with a familiar voice.

"Hey there" when Anakin turned to see the owner of the voice he was surprised to find Sky standing next to the table, with the same woman on his arms "mind if we join you?' Sky asked, when Anakin said nothing Sky took it as a gesture to join him. The two sat on the opposite seats.

And noticing that Sky looked different somehow Anakin said "where is?"

"I don't know" Sky answered then he looked at the woman sitting next to him and smiled "oh I'm sorry" he then looked back at Anakin and said "Anakin Skywalker meet Darlene Turner" Anakin shook hands with the woman who smiled back at him "she's my" Sky said rather nervously but Darlene smiled and finished for him

"Girlfriend" at this Anakin's eyes opened wide in shock, Jedi weren't suppose to fall in love but he wondered how Sky had actually managed to pass that rule.'

"You're probably wondering why I have a girlfriend" Sky said smiling "it's a long story but the short version is I quit the order" at this Anakin's head filled with many questions he just didn't know what to say. So naturally he listened as to how Sky and Darlene actually met. The story was interesting but didn't interest Anakin all that much, instead all he cared about was where the hell was his Padawan?

"I don't know where Alex is" Sky said "but knowing him" he looked up at the Sky "he'd probably be flying around time and space, right about now"

"With her" Darlene said referring to Ahsoka "I can't stand how they've became so close"

"I know" Sky laughed then he looked at Anakin "my brother and Ahsoka are becoming pretty exclusive now" at this Anakin ignored Sky because he didn't want to hear about Alex and Ahsoka's love live.

"Sky" Darlene said hitting Sky on the shoulder to which he looked at her with a scowl "he probably doesn't want to hear about that" at this all Sky could do was chuckle.

"You're probably right" then Sky notified something, he looked out the window and saw what appeared to be a bright light, and a small blue box flying out of control.

"What is it?" Darlene asked to which Sky got back in his set and smiled

"Ur" he said nervously "nothing dear" to which he then turned Anakin and he said "you may want go check that out for yourself" Anakin got the message so he got out of his table and paid the bill and then exited the cantina.

What he found surprised him, so he folded his arms and looked at the strange blue box with it's doors open, a young boy stepped out looking all dazed, he was tall and had slightly red hair, he was dressed in all black and had a scar running down his left eye,this boy was Avatar Alex and something was very wrong with him.

"Alex!" Anakin yelled rushing to take hold of him "are you ok?"

"No" Alex said looking at the hole in his shirt "I'm really not" then he did something completly unexpected he went straight into unconsciousness, if only Anakin knew what his life would be like the moment he helped his Padawan, he wouldn't have regretted it for a second...


	3. Chapter 2: Into The TARDIS

Chapter 2: Into the TARDIS

* * *

Alex awoke with a start to find that he was in the TARDIS Medbay with Anakin and his own girlfriend Ahsoka Tano standing over him. He didn't remember how he'd managed to call Ahsoka but she seamed worried when she saw the mark that the Cyberlaser had left in his black t shirt.

"How?" Asked Alex to which Ahsoka answered

"How did you end up like that?" She walked over and hit him on the shoulder when Alex yelled out in pain she smiled and said "because you were being such an idiot!" She then did something really unexpected she kissed him right in front of Anakin, after a few minutes the kiss was becoming awkward so he pulled away from her. "You should of called me" said Ahsoka to which Alex said smiling

"You wouldn't have known what to do" at this Anakin was completly confused because he didn't know what the hell Alex and his girlfriend were talking about. Alex and Ahsoka rarely argued, so it was best for him to let them finish. When they did Ahsoka turned to Alex and said

"Sorry" she then rushed towards him and gave him another hug and then a kiss on the cheek, when she pulled away she then said "love you" to which Alex responded with

"I love you too" at this Ahsoka smiled and then exited the room but just pausing slightly she turned towards Anakin and said "I'll be outside if you need me" and at that Ahsoka left the room.

"So" Anakin chuckled "you seem all better" at this Alex broke into a smile and said

"How did I?"

"Get into this state?" Anakin said smiling, he then told Alex what had happened after Alex lost consciousness, he claimed what happened was that soon after, Alex was saying gibberish, mumbling words like prophecy and what sounded like father, however Alex didn't remember any of that, but when the word prophecy came, it was like a silent jab to the heart.

"Prophecy" Alex said quietly, Anakin didn't know what on Coruscant Alex was talking about seeing as he had no idea he thought about asking him but when he saw the look on Alex's face he didn't know whether or not to mention it.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Alex said, how did he do that? Sometimes Anakin hated Jedi mind reading but what Alex said surprised him even more "I might as well show you" at this he stood up and then called for ID-RS a droid that mainted and piloted this ship that was known as the TARDIS.

Anakin flashed back to when he first entered this ship and when he saw the massive console room he nearly fainted, when Ahsoka saw him she caught him and said

"Don't worry" she laughed "I did the same thing too" at this Anakin smiled and laughed

"At least you had Alex to catch you"

"Actually" Ahsoka said which surprised him "we weren't together back then, so actually he didn't catch me"

"Then how did you guys?"

"Long story and far too complicated to explain" Ahsoka said simply then she focused her attention on the unconscious Alex and then went to pick him up, but not before making sure Anakin was stable.

"Come on" she said gesturing for Anakin to help her "we'd better get him to the Medbay" Anakin was cut off from the rest of the flash back by Alex saying

"Master?" Alex said looking at Anakin funny "are you ok?" It was weird that he was being called master, after being a Jedi knight for so long, Anakin couldn't quite believe it himself.

"I'm fine" Anakin said smiling as he realised they were walking down some steps "how did we get here?"

"I led you down here" Alex said simply and then Anakin realised that Alex was honouring his request to take him to see the prophecy that Alex was so interested in.

"How did you?" Anakin said

"Get shot?" Alex said "by doing what Ahsoka said, I was being a complete idiot" at this Anakin smiled and thought about how those two could stand each other, surely they were together but it must've annoyed them some times "well" Alex said "that can happen when you face an army of Cybermen alone"

"What?" Anakin said never hearing of the Cybermen "Cyber-what's? Are they like battle droids?" At this Alex turned round and looked at Anakin strangly like he'd just been hit by a rock.

"Cybermen" he said "are the second most evil beings in the universe"

"What are the first?" Anakin asked at this Alex paused and didn't answer, this because he felt a strange flashback to his dreams of the weird metal pepper pot creatures shouting one phrase "EXTERMINATE!" he then returned to the present when the blue light hit his vision and Anakin asked "are you ok?"

"Yes" Alex said reaching the bottom of the steps "just old nightmares" he then stepped off and reached a doorway that was guarded by a passcode, Anakin watched excitedly as Alex typed the passcode into the machine and the doors opened

"So this prophecy of yours?" Anakin said curiously "what is it?"

"The most dangerous prophecy in the universe" Alex said as the huge doorway opened to reveal...


	4. Chapter 3: The Prophecy

Chapter 3: The Prophecy

* * *

A peice of paper, that is what the doors swung open to reveal, a small peice of ancient parchment enclosed in a glass case, blocked by a passcode key, Anakin wondered if Alex was the only one who knew the code but he figure he wasn't going to tell him as the theorised that the prophecy was for him and him alone.

"Wanna see it?" Alex said smiling when he saw Anakin's reaction, it was tempting to look at but Anakin figured it would be better off not knowing what it was, then Alex did that was completly unexpected of him, he led Anakin through the double doors and then closed them, Anakin spotted Alex using a similar passcode to close these doors.

"How do we?" Anakin asked stunned and confused. He was wondering how they would get out of here, and seeing as how only Alex knew the code, Anakin figured that they would be there for a while.

"Get out?" Alex said smiling "I know the code, but don't worry" he said this with the emphasis on the don't worry code "we'll be here for a while" at this Anakin pretty much guessed but what Alex was keeping secret from him he had no idea. "I suppose" Alex said "you have a lot of questions"'

"Yeah"' said Anakin looking at the glass casing containing the prophecy, it sure was tempting to open it and read, but as Anakin didn't know the code it seamed impossible "I do as a matter of fact"

"Well then" Alex said dead serious "you're not alone" at this Alex then turned to face the prophecy and then went towards the passcode. For a while it seemed like he was going to open it but then hesitated "no" he said jerking his hand back "not time, not yet"

Anakin didn't have a clue what Alex was talking about but he seemed pretty frightened of one peice of parchment "why don't you just?" At this Alex finished of Anakin's question and said

"Read it?" Ok that was scary Anakin thought, but never the less he let Alex continue "I can't" he then looked back at the prophecy and then corrected himself "not yet anyway"

"What do you mean you can't"

"Foreknowledge" Alex said "can be a dangerous thing" he took a pause and then continued "imagine you were in my position and you had a hold of this prophecy, what would you do?"

"I would read it" Anakin said without a second thought "that's what I would do"

"No" Alex said "the trouble is with prophecies" he then looked back at the prophecy which was still in cased in the glass casing "people often try to fight them, you can't escape destinies"

"And this prophecy" Anakin said "this is your destiny?" At this Alex laughed and smiled but then went very serious and said

"No, no" Alex said "it's not my destiny" he then looked outside the door imagining Ahsoka waiting outside for him "my destiny lies elsewhere" Anakin knew he was talking about Ahsoka and could really picture those two together for the first time.

"Then who's destiny is it?" The answer from Alex gave Anakin quite a shock

"It's my brother's" Alex said with no hint of sarcasm "rumour has it, this particular prophecy predicts that he will fall to the dark side" at this Anakin eyes opened wide and then he let Alex continue "me and my brother have always been a team, it's hard to imagine him like that"

"I agree" said Anakin even though he had almost met Sky it was hard to imagine him on the dark side "he's such a nice kid" at this Alex smiled and then realised what how much time had passed.

"We'd better go, Ahsoka will kill me if I stay this long in the prophecy room" at this Anakin couldn't but help laugh, after all he knew Alex was just trying to lighten the tone. So he stepped aside and then tapped the code word **AHSOKA** into the passcode and then the doors slides open.

They calm up stairs and found Ahsoka waiting for them with her arms crossed, she did look very cross, but not with Anakin, with Alex

"How long this time?" She asked at this Alex bowed his head, Anakin got the sense that this happened often because of the prophecy, but he thought better not to get involved in the argument.

"2 hours" Alex said and at this Ahsoka smiled, so at least this wasn't all bad

"Better than last time" she said smiling "I just don't know how you are going to make it up to me" at this Alex smiled and took her by surprise by walking up to her, hugging her and kissing her, the kiss lasted for about 5 minutes until Alex pulled away from her and smiled.

"I'm sure I'll find a way" Alex whispered into her ear.

"I'm sure you will' Ahsoka said smiling and then she looked at Anakin "we were about to go" at this Alex smiled and said

"Join us?"

"No" Anakin said "you two go on" he said thus smiling but then Alex said something which surprised him entirely.

"And I was looking forward to meeting Padme" at this Anakin jerked back and then took a few steps back and the looked completly embarrassed

"How do you?" At this Alex had a look on his face that said he knew more but he didn't want to say

"I'm sorry" Alex said "I just thoughts it'd be fun to have a double date" at this he looked at Ahsoka and smiled, God Ankin thought Alex could be annoying at sometimes. But not all of the times "besides, who knows it might be fun" at this all Anakin could say was

"I'll think about it" nothing was said after a while until Ahsoka broke the awkward silence

"It doesn't have to be right away" Ahsoka said "think on it and then tell us" at this Anakin watched Alex and Ahsoka exit the TARDIS console room and through the doors, he then followed on through and the doors shut behind him


	5. Chapter 4: Know Your Enemy

Chapter 4: Know Your Enemy

* * *

As Anakin caught up with Alex and Ahsoka he wondered how Alex knew about Padme. Sometimes even Alex surprised him at some points, even though he barely knew him, all Anakin wondered was who the hell this kid? Who spoke of Cybermen and ancient prophecies like it was an every day thing.

What happened next would change Anakin's life, as he was walking up to catch up with Alex and Ahsoka he noticed all the screens up above started to change around him. He noticed Alex and Ahsoka stop as well to see what was happening. Other citizens stood outside to see what was happening as well.

The screens shifted from static to then reveal what was behind the hack, the face of a metal man, at this Alex let go of hiss girlfriend's hand and jerked back in surprise "no" this seamed to surprise him, it was almost if he recognised what the metal man was.

"Alex?" Ahsoka said noticing the look on her boyfriends face "are you ok?" At this Alex turned to face her and said what he was thinking

"Hell no" he then looked at all the screens again and the same metal man appeared, he knew what these creatures were, he knew what they wanted and worst of all he didn't know how to stop them this time "I know what they are" Anakin and Ahsoka didn't need Alex to answer because the metal man on the screen answered for him.

"People of Coruscant" said the Cyberman "we are the Cybermen" at the mention of the name Ahsoka turned and looked at her boyfriend

"But you said you stopped them"

"I more sought of delayed them" Alex said "like you said I was being an idiot" he then turned his attention to the screens and then listened to what the Cyberman had to say

"We know you have the Avatar in your midst, you will surrender him to us and you will then surrender yourselves for full Cyber Converstion" that was the demand nothing more and nothing less "if you do not surrender yourselves with in 48 hours we will demonstrate our full capacity" As if on cue a huge blue light came zapping down out of nowhere and then hit one of the small blocks on the downtown area of Coruscant.

"No" Ahsoka said reaching for her boyfriend's hand "that was" at this Alex nodded and held her tight

"I know" Alex said "your apartment" he then let go of her and then turned towards Anakin and the Ahsoka "I am so sorry everyone, but I think this is it"

"What" Said Anakin shocked "you never give up"

"He's right" Ahsoka agreed then she smiled and looked at her boyfriend "you would never give up unless it's absolutely necessary" at this Alex said nothing as they continued walking down the block, the destruction of Ahsoka's home had left her with nowhere to live.

So all Alex could think of was to let her stay in the TARDIS whilst this blew over. Then something completly unexpected happened his brother Sky came rushing forward to him and Darlene on his shoulder

"Thank god you are ok" said Sky "if you guys had been there" he looked back and forth between Anakin and Ahsoka "I've missed something haven't I?" Alex knew Sky wasn't trying to lighten the tone but he knew that Sky could still see the projected image of the Cyberman on all of the screens. "You are not going to give yourself up"

"Yes" said Darlene letting go of Sky "I agree with Sky, you know we should have a name, when it comes to these situations" she never got to say what she said because Alex cut her off

"I didn't say I was going to give myself up" at this Anakin and Ahsoka were both surprised which prompted Ahsoka to say

"That's my boyfriend" she said proudly she then looked at Alex and then asked him "what's the plan?" At this Alex smiled and said

"First off" Alex said "know your enemy, and to do that we've gotta get some information"

"Where do we find information on the Cybermen?" Asked Sky who was curious to know to which Alex got all worried and then said

"Hold on" He said "I think you're missing the point, I said we" at this Darlene groaned and sighed

"We're not going to split up again are we?" She asked "because that didn't work so well last time" sensing a loosing battle Alex knew she was right, at the time Alex had to split up from the rest of the group because he needed answers of his own. But now with such a large group he didn't expect them to make it if they did split up.

"So what do you suggest?" Alex said

"We stay like we are" Darlene said and at this everyone agreed to which Ahsoka said holding onto her boyfriend's arm and smiling at him.

"A team"

"We're not much of a team" said Anakin noticing the lack of group members "The Avatar, The girlfriend" he said this looking at Alex and Ahsoka he then directed his attention towards Sky "the brother and the other girlfriend" he meant that for Darlene "we need more allies"

"I agree" said Alex also noticing the lack of members "if we're going to fight an army of Cybermen we need an expert" at this Anakin then hesitated

"That's not what I" at this Alex smiled and said

"She can join us too" Alex said "that is if you want"

At this Anakin smiled "thank you, Alex, but where are we going to find an expert on the Cybermen, I mean you hardly know nothing about them" at this Alex gave Anakin a scowl and Ahsoka looked between them and said something to break away the awkward tension

"It's lucky you know one" she said smiling at Alex to which Anakin was utterly confused

"Who does he know" to which Alex replied smiling rather suspiciously

"Let's just say I know the right type of Doctor" to which Anakin replied with

"Doctor?" He said confused "Doctor Who?" At this Alex smiled as Anakin realised this would be more than he bargained for...


	6. Chapter 5: Missy

Chapter 5: Missy

* * *

As Alex and the team discussed their different strategies for defeating the Cybermen all Anakin was think just who the hell was this doctor Alex knew and why was he so important, Anakin felt as though he was going to find out sooner rather than later, and the way Alex seemed to know about his thoughts that just creeped him out.

"Anakin" Alex said breaking Anakin's train of thought "I said are you up for a little trip?" At this Anakin hesitated because he wasn't sure whether or not that he trusted his Padawan or not because he thought Alex was completly insane. Either that or he was simply mad.

It was a few minutes until somebody eventually spoke to break the awkward silence

"If he doesn't want to go" Ahsoka said looking at her boyfriend "we can go together, as boyfriend and girlfriend" at this Alex hesitated and then Ahsoka looked at Anakin "just trying to make it easier for you" and then she turned to face Alex again "besides The Doctor likes me, he doesn't know a single thing about Anakin"

"I can gather why he likes you" Alex said quietly to himself but then quickly changed his facial expressions whenever he saw Ahsoka give him a look "OK" Alex said to which Ahsoka smiled "it's decided I'll go with Anakin" at this Ahsoka's expression changed to a dissapointed one.

"Great" Ahsoka sighed "now I'm jealous" at this Alex smiled and said

"Don't worry I have a greater task for you in mind"

"Really?" Ahsoka said growing curious "you have a task for me? Alone?"

"I trust you that much" Alex said , whatever he had on his mind Anakin could clearly tell that Alex was lying, he didn't say anything so as not to hurt Ahsoka's feelings.

"What about us?" asked Sky and Darlene together "what do you want us to do?" At this everyone looked at Alex and then there was a few seconds pause until he said

"Nothing"

"What?" Sky said shocked "but we've always" at this Alex looked at Sky with a serious expression and Sky backed off, knowing his brother was always thinking of something

"I need you to remain on Coruscant whilst me Anakin and Ahsoka try to figure a way to contact The Doctor" at this Sky understood what Alex was trying to say, because of the recent discovery of the prophecy, Alex had not been in contact with him for quite some time, because of this Sky feared that his brother was avoiding him. "Right now that's settled" Alex said with a smile "let's go" he the turned to Sky and Darlene "look after each other"

"Look after yourself" said Sky and then he did something completly unexpected, he hugged him, Alex didn't know what to expect so he just stood there awkwardly hugging his brother "come back" Sky said after letting go of him "good luck" he then walked towards Darlene and took her by the arm, and then walked off into the unknown.

"Right then" Alex said putting his hands together "Ahsoka" he said looking at her and then to Anakin "Anakin, let's do this" he then said a word which was quite unfamiliar to Anakin "Geronimo" then after that they began walking in a line, there was a nagging sensation that came at the back of Anakin's head,

He didn't mean to let the question pop out but it did unexpectedly "how do we?"

"Contact the Doctor?" Ahsoka said turning to look at him then she looked at Alex and asked the same question "how do we contact him anyway?"

"Do you know what?" Alex said passing a nearby cantina "I have absolutely no idea" at this he then turned into it and seeing no other choice, Anakin and Ahsoka followed him.

"Why did we come in here?" Ahsoka asked as all the denizens of the cantina turned to look at them, unlike the last time this happened she began to feel like she was being watched, and not the good sought of feeling. Quickly she grabbed her boyfriends hand without even thinking of it. At this Alex smiled and then let go of it.

"Again" Alex said smiling "I have absolutely no idea" he then said "why don't you two find us a table I'll go and order drinks" this was an opportunity Ahsoka never let pass. In all the midst of the universe travelling she never got a break, so she jumped at the opportunity, so they did as what Alex wanted to, and Ahsoka and Anakin found a table at the far end of the cantina.

They sat behind a woman wearing purple clothes and who had black hair, this woman whoever she was seamed deeply interested in a peice of newspaper. Ahsoka payed her no mind and sat down, with Anakin sitting opposite the chair she was sitting on.

"You're still thinking about it aren't you" Ahsoka said to which Anakin didn't answer at this Ahsoka smiled "don't worry" she said smiling "you get used to it eventually"

"I don't think I want to get used to it" Anakin said and he thought he was being strange but he thought he heard the woman behind him say softly in a strange accent

"They never do"

Anakin ignored this and then turned to Ahsoka "so you and him" Ahsoka knew what was coming before Anakin was even going to say it

"Are we happy?" Ahsoka said looking back at where Alex had gone, then she she turned to face Anakin "yes, but it's hard work, a relationship I mean"

"You mean with him?"

"Yes" Ahsoka said smiling "ever since he discovered that stupid prophecy it's all that he's been obssesed about" at this Anakin sympathised with her "sometimes I wish he'd never discovered it, but then we might've never been together in the first place" Anakin was going to speak but then the woman behind him spoke unexpectedly.

"Well now" she said smiling, she did talk strange the accent was rather foreign "isn't this exciting?" She said smiling then she asked something really unexpected "my paper's a bit boring might I join you, this seems like an intersting conversation?" Ahsoka didn't know why but she didn't trust this woman at all, but before she could stop herself she said

"Sure" but rather hesitantly "who are you?" At this the woman laughed

"Well" she said smiling "that is a bit of a question isn't it, dear?" She the looked at Ahsoka rather intently like she knew her, but that was impossible she then thought she heard this woman say "God you're so dull when you're young" but it must've been her imagination because she said "Missy" she then took out her hand and offered it to here "you may call me Missy" Ahsoka wasn't sure why but she took Missy's hand and shook it...


	7. Chapter 6: A New Ally?

Chapter 6: A New Ally?

* * *

As Ahsoka let go of Missy's hand she sat back down and looked at her. Something very strange was happening and Ahsoka did not like it. Ahsoka didn't trust her and Missy knew it, Ahsoka had seen the look on Missy's face like she was enjoying it. And no it couldn't be, did Missy know her? The way she talked made it seem like she did.

Missy smiled and said "now that I've introduced myself? Who are you" Ahsoka was bound to do that but then Missy laughed and then said "actually dear, probably best not" Anakin had no clue as to what was going on, before he had time to get a question out, Missy had already pulled out a strange looking device from her pocket.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka said getting quite nervous, from the way Missy sounded and acted, it was all too wrong, she just didn't trust her at all "the way you sound and act, it's like" at this Ahsoka was surprised when Missy looked up and smiled at her strangely.

"Yes" Missy said urging her to finish her sentance "go on, dear you'll get it eventually"

"It's like you know me" Ahsoka said finishing her sentace to which Missy still kept smiling, it was weird how Missy could do that, Ahsoka thought "do you know me?"

"Yes" Missy said answering Ahsoka's question "but that's a long way off, no need to worry about that" she then pressed some buttons on the device and a flash of light came out of it. Blinding both Ahsoka and Anakin. "Don't worry" said Missy smiling as they recovered "5 minute memory wipe, drink plenty of water and you should recover"

"Whoa" Ahsoka said gathering her vision "crazy light" she then turned to face Missy "what were we just talking about?" At this Missy smiled and said

"No idea girly" then she said quietly "you are dull when you are young" Ahsoka didn't hear this, if she did she didn't show it, but that was the truth she really was that dull. "I believe we were disuccusing the matter of how to contact the Doctor?" At this Ahsoka's eyes widened. Missy hated her when she did that. So full of hope and protection.

"The Doctor?" Ahsoka said "you know the Doctor? How?"

"It's a long and complicated story" Missy said then she reached for her bag "but I tell you what I do know" she put her purple bag on the table but before she could say anything else, she was rudely interrupted by that annoying Avatar. God he even has his father's mannerism, annoying and more annoying.

"I'm back" Alex said holding a few drinks "sorry it took so long" he took no notice of Missy "the waiter was a nightmare, couldn't understand a word of basic" at this Ahsoka smiled but then Ahsoka noticed Missy and then eventually Alex noticed her. At this Missy then asked

"Excuse me?" She said getting out her device "which bartender served you?" She then looked st the bar and found the alien at,the counter "was it that one?"

"Yes" Alex said curiously "why?" Then he noticed that Missy was pressing some buttons on her rectangular device "what are you doing" then Missy turned to face him and then said

"Shush dear" she then turned towards the bartender and then pressed a button "let Auntie Missy take care of this" then all of a sudden a red beam of light came from the device and disintegrating the bartender. Alex, Anakin and Ahsoka jumped back in surprise as the patrons screamed and ran about. Then Missy did something completly unexpected she pressed another button on her device and then her voice was amplified by a speaker "right then, everyone out!" The cantina patrons followed her lead and then Missy said turning to face Anakin, Ahsoka and Alex "not you three, I'll be with you in a moment"

She then turned towards the rest of the patrons and then aimed her device again but not before speaking into "didn't you hear me? I said get out this is a family matter only!" At this the remaining cantina patrons followed her lead and then ran out of the bar. Leaving only Alex, Ahsoka, Anakin and Missy in the room, when the bar was empty Missy said "well, now wasn't that fun" no one answered because they were all too shocked.

"Why did you do that?" Alex asked "and who the hell are you?" At this Missy sighed and said

"To answer your first question, I did it for fun" she took a pause and then said "for your second I'm Missy pleased to meet you" she took out her hand and Alex shook it rather hesitantly. When they let go Alex pulled his hand back and slipped it into Ahsoka's becoming rather frightened of Missy. Whoever she was she was not to be trusted.

"Why are you here?" Ahsoka asked shocked at what Missy had just done, when Missy pointed towards the bag on the table she then said

"Because I am the only one that can help you, dear"

"Why?" Anakin said also shocked "why should we trust you?" At this Missy smiled and said

"You're right not to trust me" she then paused and then said "but I'm the only one who has his number" that was it there was no explanation needed. Alex, Anakin and Ahsoka didn't have to trust Missy only listen to her "now you are listening" Missy said smiling she then reached into her bag but Ahsoka then said

"If you are tricking us" and Missy responded with

"For once dear just shut up and listen!" She snapped and then finding what she wanted she said "I know I'm not to be trusted but can't you see I'm trying to help you?"

"Hah" Ahsoka said folding her arms "funny way of showing it" at this Missy groaned and sized turning to face Alex

"I can't believe you marry her" was that really what she said, because Alex wasn't sure Missy was thinking clearly, sure Alex wanted his relationship with Ahsoka to last long, but not into marriage he smiled at the thought of it and then quickly changed his expression "here it is" Missy said finding what she wanted "the number of the Doctor" she then pulled out a peice of paper "last time I gave this number to somebody" she then realised she was rambling "never mind, I hope you get what you need" she then pulled out her strange looking device again.

Ahsoka realised what she was about to do and yelled out "No!" It was all to late, because again that same flashing light appeared blinding the group. When the group opened their eyes, they realised they were in an empty bar. No one was there except for a peice of paper with a number written on it...


	8. Chapter 7: The Avatar Lies

Chapter 7: The Avatar Lies

* * *

As the group recovered they realised they were in an empty cantina with no memory of what had just happened. What they did know was they were standing next to an empty table with a peice of paper with what looked like a number written on it. Ahsoka wiped her eyes and stared at the peice of paper.

"What's that doing here?" Ahsoka asked to which Anakin and Alex looked at her and they too noticed the peice of paper, at this Alex said

"How did we get here?"

"I have no idea" Anakin said and then saw the peice of paper "you suppose that's what we're looking for?" At this Alex stared at his master and had an idea. He went to pick up the peice of paper and said

"Possibly" he then looked at the number written on it and looked around for the person that had it, no one other than them were in the bar "but who?"

"Gave us this?" Ahsoka said "no idea" then she looked at the door and thought an exit would be pretty good idea "look, even if we do have a mystery ally, I am pretty sure we won't be seeing him or her again"

"Agreed" Anakin said and then he turned to Alex "it's just another mystery to solve" at this Alex laughed and then looked at the exit which he had to admit did seem pretty good.

"Add to our other mysteries" Alex said quietly to himself "we've gotta make a list" at this Ahsoka smiled and took hold of her boyfriend's arm and then walked out the door with him. Anakin followed but not before looking back at the entrance towards the cantina.

"Do you?" Anakin asked and then Ahsoka turned and said

"Yeah" Ahsoka said nervously "I sense it too" at this Alex looked at his girlfriend and then said

"Check it out"

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked him "you don't want me to meet the Doctor?" At this Alex nodded because he didn't want Ahsoka to come towards any harm.

"Go on" Alex said smiling "you'll catch up" at this Ahsoka smiled and said

"Don't start without me" she then let go of her boyfriend and then kissed him on the cheek, she then ran off towards the mysterious presence that they sensed.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Alex said smiling, feeling the slight mark that the kiss had left and he then stared at the direction to which Ahsoka had ran and wondered if he had made a mistake. He seemed to do that a lot these days. He then turned to face his master and then said "come on" he gestured for Anakin to join him and he did.

"Did you really do that?" Anakin said staring off in the direction Ahsoka had run off to, he then noticed Alex pressing a few buttons and then quickly looked away.

"Lie to her?" Alex said "yes, I lie about most things" he then turned towards a comlink and then spoke into it "ID? Are you there?" The maintenance droid answered like he usually did whenever Alex required him for these kind of situations.

"Yes master?" ID said "what is it you require of me?"

"I'm sending you these coordinates" Alex said tapping them into his device and then saying "when you receive them pick her up at the correct destination"

"Pick who up, master?" At this Alex sighed and then said

"You know who"

"Right away" the Droid said "coordinates received and heading to the location now" when Alex heard the TARDIS doors swing open signalling that it had landed he heard Ahsoka through the comlink say

"ID?" Ahsoka said nervously "what are you?" Alex imagined what his girlfriend must be feeling at the sudden appearance of the TARDIS and he was correct to do so because Ahsoka was completly shocked and surprised when the TARDIS doors shut.

"Master Alex requested that I" at this Ahsoka realised what was happening she then turned round as the TARDIS doors closed, "mistress Ahsoka" said ID "you know he's only trying to save you"

"Yeah" Ahsoka said getting upset and then she turned to face ID "give me the comlink"

"Master Alex told me" at this Ahsoka got annoyed and then said

"I want to talk to my boyfriend!"'she snapped "this is so wrong! I should be with him" at this ID saw no point in arguing with the Togruta, he didn't understand organic life forms and their love lives, he was a droid after all "put him through!" Ahsoka demanded and then spoke "Alex are you there?"

When Alex answered she was surprised but then got annoyed "I'm here" Alex said "I know what you must be feeling"

"Don't give me any of that" Ahsoka said angrily "you know what I am feeling" she could tell that Alex was hurt because she heard him flinch through the comlink "I am so sorry, I know that was wrong of me"

"It was" Alex said and then hesitated, he didn't want to make this decision any more difficult than it already was "you know I am right deep down" at this Ahsoka hesitated herself because she knew her boyfriend was right. But the words she was thinking came out unexpectedly

"No" at this no answer calm from Alex "tell me what you are planning"

"I can't do that"

"Please don't make me say these words" she begged "I do not want to say these words, please tell me what are you thinking?" At this there was no answer then Alex said again

"I can't do that" he then asked "what words?"

"You know the ones I'm talking about"

"No" Alex said but rather hesitantly because he wasn't sure to call Ahsoka on her bluff "you wouldn't do that"

"I would" Ahsoka said "if it meant you would tell me everything" silence there was nothing but silence "Alex?" Ahsoka said into the comlink "Alex?" She said again when no answer came "Alex?" She said again but with tears in her eyes, "I love you" she said silently but still no answer came and then she slumped by the side of the doors in tears. Wondering if her relationship with Alex was just damaged.

"Mistress?" Said ID "is there anything I can do to soften this pain?"

"No" Ahsoka said wiping a tear of her cheek "I don't think there is" at this ID turned round and said quietly to himself

"Oh" he said walking away "oh I feel so helpless"


	9. Chapter 8: The Abduction

Chapter 8: The Abduction

* * *

Anakin was surprised when Alex threw the comlink to the ground, he could still here Ahsoka crying through the comlink so he turned away and then looked at him.

"What did you just do?"

"I think" Alex said to Anakin "I think I just ended something" he then wiped a tear of his cheek and then said "and I did not feel good." He then picked up the comlink and then broke it with his Lightsaber to Anakin's surprise.

"You did the right thing"

"Did I?" Alex asked putting his Lightsaber away "did I? Master? Did I do the right thing? Look me in the eye and tell me honestly if I did the right thing"

"You did" Anakin said to which Alex reeled back, from his master "didn't you?" Anakin said hesitantly "I mean if you did it to save her?" At this Alex said nothing and realised he was still holding the peice of paper with the number on it.

"Come on" Alex said ignoring his master "we have a job to do" he then pulled out a strange rectanglur device with numbers on it's keys, he then typed the numbers in and rang. It took a few seconds and when the phone did answer he smiled and said "hello Doctor"

"Hello Avatar" came the familair voice of the Tenth Doctor "what can I kindly help you out with this time?"

"Cybermen" Alex said simply and at this he felt the Doctor real back in surprise

"You sure do make a lot of enemies"

"Where do you think I get that from?"

"How's the girlfriend?" The Doctor asked, knowing he meant Ahsoka. Alex turned back to his TARDIS and began to feel sad, The Doctor liked Ahsoka and it was hard enough to find someone he actually liked "Alex?" The Doctor said "you're not answering, what's wrong?"

"I don't know" Alex answered honestly "we may have broken up or just be on a break I don't know" at this the Doctor began to get angry, it was rare to see him or hear him angry.

"What?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry" the Doctor said "but did I hear that correctly you and Ahsoka have broken up?"

"Or we might be on a break" Alex said which didn't help all that much, when Anakin knew his situation he kind of laughed "you're my friend" Alex said "aren't you suppose to be helping me?"

"I'm more than just your friend" The Doctor said to which Alex didn't know what the hell he meant "do you love her?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means" The Doctor said simply "do you love her?"

"Uh" Alex said rather awkwardly "I thought we were suppose to be talking about the Cybermen"

"We will get to that in a bit" the Doctor said "but for now, if you love her, if you truly love her, you will go to her and tell her" at this Alex sighed and looked at Anakin and said sarcastically

"Yes Dad" to which the Doctor said

"No need to get like that" then the Doctor laughed and said "go and get her" at this Alex smiled and then put the Doctor on hold and then pocketed the phone.

"What are you doing?"'Anakin said smiling

"Stopping myself from doing the worst mistake of my life" he then tossed the phone to Anakin and said "don't loose that"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Thanks" Alex said "and do you know what?"

"What?" Anakin smiling "what?"

"I love her" Alex said happily "I love Ahsoka" he then ran of leaving Anakin alone

"Well go and tell her" he said calling after Alex, to which Alex was already fast on his feet running towards the TARDIS, when he reached it he knocked on the doors and then called for ID

"ID!" He called out "open the doors!" When they unlocked he was surprised to find the TARDIS console room empty the lights were out, Alex walked until he could find a light switch and when he did he was surprised to find a destroyed console room with no one in sight "ID?" Alex called "Ahsoka?" He then looked around for them until he found something, a small circular device with a blue light coming from it.

"No" Alex said "please no" he then picked up the hologram vid and pressed it. It showed exactly what Alex had feared, the Cybermen had entered the TARDIS somehow and found ID and Ahsoka.

"No!" Ahsoka screamed as the Cybermen appeared, she then rushed towards the console and then a Cyberman appeared in front of her and knocked her to the ground "argh!" Ahsoka screamed as she fell. One of the Cybermen was facing ID

"How did you get in here?" ID asked and then he saw Ahsoka "you will not harm the mistress Ahsoka"

"We will harm her" said the Cyberman "and you if necessary" the Cyberman then took out one of his laser guns and fired a laser at ID.

"No!" Alex and Ahsoka said, Ahsoka said this in the hologram

"You will tell us where the Avatar is"

"Or what?" Ahsoka said looking at the fallen body of ID "you'll kill me anyway" at this the Cyberman just looked at her and said without remorse

"You have emotions" the Cyberman said "strong emotions an attachment to the Avatar"

"A pretty strong one" Ahsoka said smiling "and if I know him he will be coming for me any second"

"You could prove useful" the Cyberman said, he then pressed a few buttons on his device and then as Ahsoka realised what the Cyberman was doing she said

"Don't do that!" she said "don't do that!" But she was too late as the Cybermen disappeard with Ahsoka in a shimmering blue light "No!" Ahsoka screamed as the hologram switched off.

At this Alex smiled and said quietly to himself "Ahsoka's alive"


	10. Chapter 9: Aboard The Cybership

Chapter 9: Aboard The Cybership

* * *

As Ahsoka regained consciousness all that was on her mind was how the hell did those Cyberthings manage to get aboard the TARDIS so quickly, then she jerked awake and hit her head on something. As she regained her vision she could make out details about the room she was in.

It was about your average jail cell nobody inside, she dreaded to think what had happened to the previous occupants, but didn't dwell on the thought. As she then looked around to see where she was, she clung to the bar and then saw that there were two Cybermen standing guard.

"Hello" said a strange foreign voice and she turned round to see a woman standing suddenly in front of her, the woman was tall and dark haired and she was wearing purple clothing, for some weird reason Ahsoka had thought that she had seen this woman before but couldn't place her name. It was probably Mary or Missy or something related to that name. "Now dear try to remember that you are a captive on a Cybership"

"Who?" Ahsoka said then finally she remembered the bar, this was the woman from the cantina "Missy!' She said and then. took out her Lightsabers.

"Ah" Said Missy "so you do remember me"'she then took out her strange looking device "let me fix that" at this Ahsoka used the force to take away Missy's device "well" Missy laughed "that was unexpected, hand it over"

"No chance" Ahsoka said staring at the weird looking device "if it makes me remember you than fine"

"Now why would you want to remember somebody as untrustworthy as me?"

"If it helps me get out of here alive"

"Hah" Missy laughed "that's easier said than done dear"

"Stop calling me that!" Ahsoka snapped raising the device, she was prepared to use it on Missy although Missy stood there smiling As Ahsoka tried to use the device but to no avail "what's wrong with this thing!" She then through the device and then Missy caught it.

"Little thing called Isomorphic Controls" she said pressing some buttons and then a huge blinding light appeared from the device blinding Ahsoka "meaning that they only work for me"

When Ahsoka came to she said "what were we talking about?"

"I believe dear" Missy said smiling "we were discussing an escape plan" Ahsoka wasn't sure why but she didn't exactly trust Missy, actually she didn't trust anyone who could wipe her own memory. "How's the boyfriend?"

Ahsoka knew she meant Alex and wondered whether or not to tell Missy that her relationship with Alex may as well be over "great" she said nervously "it's going great"

"Is this the day?" Missy asked and Ahsoka knew what she meant and at this Missy said "from the look on your face I'd say it is" Ahsoka didn't have a clue about what Missy was talking about but from the way Missy talked she sounded like she knew her and that wasn't good "don't worry dear, the break doesn't last long"

"How do you know that?"

"Because when your beloved Avatar rescues you, you two will go back to the happy couple that I so dread to see" was it Ahsoka's imagination or was Missy trying to actually help her "oh yeah" Missy said smiling "I know everything about you two, in fact by the time I come around the whole bloody galaxy knows everything"

"The time you come around?" Ahsoka said confused "what do you mean?"

"Oh yeah" Missy said turning towards the device "you and your boyfriend will have faced many future threats, some of which I am the mastermind behind" she then turned towards the device again and pressed it "actually let's forget I said that" she then pressed the final button and the blinding light came again.

"Will you stop?" Ahsoka said before the light hit her "what were we?"

"Talking about?" Missy said knowing what was about to be said "I have got to get a default setting for this thing, I said we are figuring out an escape plan"

"An escape plan?" Ahsoka said "you and me?"

"Yeah" said Missy "why the hell do you think I came here in the first place" Ahsoka could think of a number of reasons as to why Missy would suddenly show up. But she didn't say them out loud instead she said

"Why would I trust you?"

"Because I have a pretty good escape plan"

"Which is?"

"This" said Missy and then she walked towards the jail cell and called "Oi! Cyber dears remember me" the Cyberman that was guarding them walked towards them and said

"Who are you?" And at this Missy sighed

"Oh so you're not part of my Cyberguard" at this she then said "oh what the hell, me and my frenenemy" she said this looking at Ahsoka "over here would like a cell transfer"

"What?" Ahsoka said and then looked at Missy "a cell transfer?"

"Just follow the plan" Missy said quietly "Cybermen are as dull as a brick!" And at this Ahsoka realised what Missy was up to and then followed suit

"Yeah a cell transfer" Ahsoka said smiling "the room in here is horrible"

"And the room service," Missy said smiling "I ordered a nice meal and never got it. Honestly the service in here is dreadful" at this the Cyberman stated at them and for a while nothing was said but then the Cyberman said

"Your request is honoured"

"Oh" said Missy "well that was quite a surprise" she then turned and mouthed the words "thick heads" at this Ahsoka smiled, even though she didn't trust Missy. It was nice to know she had a sense of humour "oh" Missy said "and I would like to meet the person who's in charge"

"Why would you want to do that?" Asked the Cyberman

"Because if it's that same old Cyberplanner I'd like to deliver him a message"

"And what is the message?"

"I'd like to tell him the bitch is back" at this the Cybermen jerked back and Missy smiled "so you do remember me" she then turned to Ahsoka and said "well then dear, care to join me?"

"Like I have got any other choice" at this the jail cell doors opened and then Missy walked out flanked by two Cybermen to which Ahsoka did the same and followed them.


	11. Chapter 10: Missy and The Avatar

Chapter 10: Missy and The Avatar

* * *

As Alex searched around the TARDIS for clues as to how the Cybermen got inside the TARDIS undected he found the most surprising sight. His maintance droid, ID was slumped on a flight of steps, offline by the looks if it and then Alex had an idea, he walked forward to ID and fixed him.

"Oh" said the droid "oh my, Master Alex thank goodness you are here"

"I know I know" Alex said smiling glad that the old droid was still alive "how are you?" He asked the droid to which his faithful droid answered

"Fine and totally operational" he then looked for Ahsoka "I am sorry master, those metal monsters they took her"

"It's not your fault" Alex said putting a hand on the droids shoulder "because we are going to get her back" suddenly a hologram appeared in the destroyed console room, honestly Alex was stunned at this because that at all shouldn't be possible. The hologram was of a tall woman dressed in purple clothes. Alex instantly recognised her as Missy. The mysterious woman from the cantina who gave him the Doctor's phone number.

"Missy!" Alex said to which Missy responded with

"Hush dear" Missy said looking around nervously "I cannot hold this projection for long so you are just going to have to trust me" at this Alex laughed and said

"Why?"

"Why what?" Missy asked smiling to which Alex responded

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I may have just saved your girl" at this Alex's eyes opened in shock and surprise he jerked back and then when he recovered he said

"Show me"

"Quite stubborn aren't you?"

"I said show me Ahsoka"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's she is the only thing that will make me trust you" seeing no point in arguing Missy sighed and said

"Fine" to which Ahsoka appeared on the hologram and when he saw this Alex smiled and laughed

"Oh thank god"

"Now you're happy to see me?" Ahsoka said smiling "I thought we were on a break" at this Alex smiled and looked at ID and then back at Ahsoka

"It was a misunderstanding" Alex said "where are you?" Ahsoka was just about to answer them but then suddenly Missy shoved Ahsoka out of the way and then appeared back in the hologram

"Hey!" Ahsoka said from the hologram "I was talking to my boyfriend"

"Oh" Missy said turning to look at Ahsoka "so he is your boyfriend now" she then turned back to look at Alex "congratulations on getting back together" she then got back to the point "you know that massive Cybership above the planet?"

"The one that pretty much all of Coruscant can see?" Alex said sarcastically "yeah!"

"No need to get like that" Missy said smiling "now trust me on this, I am sending you something that might just be your ticket aboard this vessel" she then took out a strange looking device "call me when you get this"

"What something?" Alex asked then as if almost out of nowhere a small looking wristband appeared and Alex went to pick it up, then another wristband appeared "what the hell?" Alex said picking up the device

"Vortex manipulator" Missy said simply without explaining "cheap and nasty time travel" Alex quickly dropped the devices when Missy said those words because he wasn't sure whether or not to trust her.

"What did you say?"

"I said they were a way to get you onboard the ship"

"Why can't I just use the TARDIS"

"From the looks of it" Missy said smiling "your TARDIS looks pretty banged up and probably won't be able to fly anywhere as soon as the desktop has remodelled"

"Remodelled?" Alex said confusingly "what do you mean remodelled?"

"You'll see later" Missy said smiling and Alex didn't trust her at all "now once you've explained this plan of yours to Anakin be sure to to come and find me and your pretty little girlfriend at these coordinates" she then looked at Ahsoka "that is if we haven't moved on already"

"Moved on?" Alex said "what do you mean by that" at this Missy laughed and simply said

"Spoilers" to which she then turned to Ahsoka "I think you want to speak now" at this Missy moved away from the hologram and then Ahsoka appeared

"Annoying isn't she?" Ahsoka asked to which Missy responded from afar

"I heard that"

"I know" Alex said "but she's our best option" at this Ahsoka turned looked at Missy and said in a low voice

"Can we trust her?"

"I think we can long enough for me and Anakin to save you"

"Listen" Ahsoka said "all that stuff I said before" to which Alex cut her of and said

"I know" he said smiling "I was being an idiot" he then placed the wristband on his wrist and then said "I love you, and I am coming to get you" at this Ahsoka smiled and then said

"I love you too" to wh in Missy sighed offscreen

"Great now that we've got that dilemma sorted out let's get back to our plan" she then shoved Ahsoka out of the way of the hologram and then said "good luck Avatar, like you need it"

At this Alex laughed and then asked the one question he knew he would regret later "can I trust you Missy?" To which Missy smiled and said

"If you like" but then she laughed which made Alex doubt her "but where's the fun in that" then the hologram shut off leaving Alex alone with ID and two Vortex Manipulators...


	12. Chapter 11: Hey Missy!

Chapter 11: Hey Missy!

* * *

Ahsoka may have had to trust Missy but that didn't mean she had to like Missy's singing. In fact Missy's singing was awful, she didn't know why Missy always liked to make light of these types of situations but in a weird and strange way, Ahsoka was reminded of Alex in the way Missy acted. Always making stuff up in the situations.

"Hey Missy" she sang softly "your so fine," she looked at Ahsoka and smiled "your so fine, you blow my mind" she then took out her strange device and began pressing buttons "hey Missy, hey Missy" she then turned towards the Cyberleader and then teed the shoulder which was an absolutely crazy thing to do.

"What are you?" Ahsoka asked her to which Missy responded with

"Shush!" To which Ahsoka did against her own will Missy then turned towards the Cyberleader and then said "excuse me, hey excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you" The Cyberleader then turned towards her and then looked at her strangely

"Cybermen do not have a concept of bother, what is your request?"

"I'm getting a little tired of my frenemy over here, could you delete her?" To which Ahsoka jerked back in surprise, Ahsoka knew she shouldn't be so quick to trust Missy.

"What are you doing?"

"Quiet now" Missy said and then she turned to face the Cyberman again "seriously" she then turned to the Cyberman who raised his blaster at Ahsoka "what a moron!" Ahsoka wasn't sure whether Missy was talking about her or the Cyberman, so she walked back and the Cyberman followed her and her back was pressed to a wall.

"Delete" said the Cyberman and knowing there was no way out Ahsoka closed her eyes in preparation and was surprised that no blast came from the Cyberman's gun, curious she opened her eyes and found that the Cyberman was gone, until she looked down and found a pile of dust at her legs.

"Cybermen" Missy said holding a strange looking device "what idiots!" Ahsoka was confused and looked at her stragnly "yes" Missy said noticing the look on Ahsoka's face "I just saved your life, big surprise"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save my life?"

"To buy us time" Missy said smiling, she then pocketed the strange looking device in her pocket. And then looked back at Ahsoka "seriously dear,, that look could kill a Time Lord"

"What is it with you?" Ahsoka said "first you are on one side than another" at this Missy smiled and then said something completely unexpected.

"You are too important to let someone else kill you"

"What do you mean by that" to which Missy said

"Spoilers" she then looked around for more Cybermen and when she was surprised to find none she gestured for Ahsoka to join her, and rather reluctantly Ahsoka did "very well done" said Missy smiling "I didn't think you'd be that be quick to trust me"

"I still don't"

"Look" said Missy "do you want to get to your boyfriend or not?"

"Yes" Ahsoka said "but not by you" she then noticed that she didn't have her lightsaber's with her "Missy, where are my Lightsabers?"

"Oh" Missy said smiling "you won't need those for a while, don't worry you are in a completely safe place"

"Hah" Ahsoka laughed and then she looked at her surroundings "real safe place, without my weapons"

"Of course you're safe dear" Missy chuckled "you're with me" she then turned round and walked ahead but not before turning back and looking at Ahsoka who had not followed her "what are you doing?"

"Not trusting you" Ahsoka said folding her arms at this Missy sighed in frustration

"When are you gonna learn?" Missy said "i am the only person you can trust" at this Ahsoka laughed but didn't say anymore, so instead she reluctantly followed Missy out of the chamber they were in. They walked for what seemed like hours on end before they found what they were looking for.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Ahsoka asked curious to know what Missy had in store. At this Missy turned round and smiled

"Main hub" Missy said "where they make all the Cybermen and Cyberplanners"

"Why?"

"Because you and me we're gonna save Coruscant"

"Why are you doing this?"

"For once I am actually on your side" she said but not before walking towards a pretty large hole deep in the ground "ah, now that would be the entrance" at that Ahsoka looked down the large hole and stepped back

"The entrance to what?"

"I told you" Missy said "main hub, or rather HQ" Ahsoka then looked down the dark hole and then said turning to face Missy

"How do we?"

"Get down?" Missy said and then she said something quite unexpectedly "do you know what I was just thinking of a plan to help get us down there"

"A plan?" Ahsoka said smiling "great, I knew I could trust you" she then looked down the large hole and then turned back to Missy and asked "what is it?" at this Missy smiled and said simply

"This" she then did something so sudden and unexpected Ahsoka knew never to trust her again, Missy pushed Ahsoka down the large hole to which Ahsoka fell down screaming...


	13. Chapter 12: Trust

Chapter 12: Trust

* * *

Alex ran out of the TARDIS doors and found Anakin with the Doctor, Anakin was surprised when he saw his Padawan carrying a black wristrap like device, but once he saw the look on his Padawan's face he knew the reason why Alex was in such a hurry to talk to them.

"Ahsoka!" Alex said panting "they've taken her, they've taken Ahsoka!" At this the Doctor went to calm down his friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"We will get her back" said the Doctor "don't you worry" at this Alex looked up towards him and said something quite unexpected and that was very unlike him.

"No" to which the Doctor responded with

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry Doctor but I think it's me and Anakin that will have to go on this rescue mission" he then held up the two wristraps and then Alex said "two Vortex Maniplulators. Missy sent us two" to which the Doctor then asked him

"Missy? Who's Missy" to which Alex responded with

"Not important" he then gave the Vortex Manipulator in his hand to Anakin and put the second one on his wrist "the fact that matters is that we have a way at rescuing Ahsoka"

"I don't know about this" Anakin said holding his Vortex Manipulator "how do we know if we can even trust Missy" at this the Doctor asked again

"Who is Missy?" Alex felt bad about lying to the Doctor but then again if it meant a way of rescuing her, Alex was glad to keep on lying.

"Like I said before it's not important"

"Then do you even know why you are doing this?" At this Anakin looked at Alex curious to know if in fact he did know why Alez was going along with whatever Missy had planned.

"Yeah" Anakin said "why are you doing this" to which Alex replied in kind

"Seriously?" He said looking at the pair of them "I am doing this to save my girlfriend" once he was done with putting the Vortex Manipulator on his wrist Alex looked up and then said "wouldn't you do this if you guys were in my position?" At which the Doctor and Anakin did nit respond to which Alex then said "looks like I rest my case" he then looked at Anakin "are you coming with me or staying here?"

"You know the answer" Anakin said which Alex smiled and then Anakin said something else which made Alex loose his smile "are you sure we can trust her?"

"She has a way to save Ahsoka" Alex said "that makes her trustworthy in my book" he then tapped the coordinates that Missy sent them into the Vortex Manipulator and then Anakin followed suit in tapping the same coordinates . Alex had never used this types of devices before but he felt very nervous.

"Good luck!" The Doctor called just before Alex vanished, later on Alex regretted using the Vortex Manipulator, he could really see why Missy had called them "cheap and nasty time travel" because he felt sick all over, Anakin wasn't feeling any better, because once Anakin recovered his vision the first thing he did was throw up onto the ground.

"Now then" said a voice from behind "that wasn't very heroic was it?" Alex spun around to see the owner of the voice, and sure enough the mysterious Missy stood right behind them, only Ahsoka wasn't there.

"Missy?" Alex said, he wasn't using a Vortex Manipulator again, those things did stuff to your head like you wouldn't believe "where's?" At this Missy looked around nervously

"How should I know where you're girlfriend has got to" she then walked towards Alex and then held out a hand "let Auntie Missy help you up" reluctantly Alex took hold of her hand and then she helped him up.

"You keep calling yourself that" Alex noticed "Auntie, like your related to me" Alex then asked the question he was dying to ask her "am I related to you?"

"In a way" Missy said "you might even say we are two of a kind" she then gave Alex a wink and then a flashback occurred, these happened occasionally sometimes out of the blue whenever Alex least expected it, he pictured red grass and twin Suns, the sky on fire and a domed city.

"Hey" Missy said snapping Alex out of the flashback "don't flashback when you're girlfriend's life is on the line" at this Alex snapped right out of it when Missy mentioned Ahsoka

"Where is Ahsoka anyway?"

"Gone ahead" Missy said simply "now come on, we don't have time to loose" she then turned and then walked in front of Alex to which Anakin and Alex followed her


	14. Chapter 13: The Vault

Chapter 13: The Vault

* * *

Ahsoka woke up in a dark room, this seamed to to be the regular thing for her nowadays, Looking back on it, she then vowed to never trust Missy again, or let her guard down. She reached for her Lightsabers but then released they were not there. Missy had taken them away and left them somewhere.

"OK" Ahsoka said "come on Ahsoka, it's just a dark empty room" she then stood up and said "you can do this" she then walked around blindly for a few minutes until she found a light switch, or rather what felt like a light switch. She then flicked the switch on and after a few seconds or so. The light came on, revealing that she was not in a dark, empty room at all, more like out of the frying pan and into the frier.

"Oh scrap" Ahsoka said quitely as the lights switched onto to reveal tombs full of what looked like entrapped Cybermen "OK I could really use my lightsaber's about now" Ahsoka said quietly to herself. She then found what looked like a weapon and picked it up and then walked across the room full of entombed Cybermen. Unaware that several alive Cybermen were following her

* * *

As Alex was walking with Missy the one thought he had on his mind wasn't really a thought at all, it was more of a question and the question was more or so like this, just who the hell was Missy and how in the hell were they two of a kind?

"You say two of a kind?" Alex said as Missy was walking forward "as in?" when Alex asked this question Missy was about halfway through humming to herself, which really annoyed her.

"Part of the same race?" Missy said turning and smiling "of course we are dear" she then turned back and said "now come on we'll be late for your girlfriend"

"Part of the same race?" Alex said curious "what race are we?"

"Me" Missy said smiling "I am a Time Lady, you are a Time Lord" she then winked at Alex "you are not from Coruscant, you are from the planet Gallifrey, why are you so interested in this?"

"Because I have the right to know"

"He's right" said Anakin "he does have the right"

"Why should he" Missy said smiling "after we are done here he's going to forget this conversation ever took place" she then took out her strange looking device and then smiled "does this look familair?"

"So that is what you used" Alex gasped "to make us forget you"

"Yes!" Missy said smiling "and I will gladly do it again" she then came to a halt and said aomething quite unexpected "stop!" And rather unexpectedly Alex and Anakin both obeyed Missy. They had arrived at a large hole, it's entrance light with a bright glowing light "strange" Missy said "this wasn't here the last time"

"The last time?" Alex said to which Anakin then asked

"What do you me the last time?"

"The last time I was here" Missy said simply "you'll catch on in a bit" she then winked at Alex slightly and Alex thought he was imagining it but he could see a slight smile as Missy watched him figure it out.

"Ahsoka" Alex said finally catching on "you were here with Ahsoka" he then imagined Missy and Ahsoka standing at this exact same entrance. Only that time the hole was dark.

"Yes" Missy said with a smile "I was here with you're pretty little girlfriend" she then took a step back and then said "well I pushed her down" at this Alex took out his Lightsabers and then said something quite unlike him

"Where is she?"

"Put that away dear" Missy said with her arms up mockingly "you'll hurt somebody" at this Alex said

"Tell me that Ahsoka is alive" at this Missy sighed and said

"Yes" Missy sighed "she is alive" but then strangely she hesitated and Alex noticed the look on her face and raised his Lightsaber again

"What?" Alex said "tell me!"

"I said" Missy said "that she is alive" she then looked at the brightly lit hole and then said "though I don't know for how long" to which Anakin said

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you know what's down there?" Asked Missy looking at Alex and Anakin "either of you?"

"No" Alex said raising his Lightsabers "which is why I am asking you so very nicely" at this Missy laughed and then said

"Is this asking me nicely?" She said looking at Anakin and then back at Alex "no, i don't think it is" when Alex raised the Lightsaber again Missy then said very quickly "ok, ok, I said the reason you're pretty little girlfriend may not last for much longer" she then looked at the hole "is because down that hole is The Vault"

"And what is The Vault?" Alex said curious to know and Missy answered

"Main Cyberbase" at this Alex put his Lightsaber away and Missy sighed in relief "main HQ of the Cybermen, and do you know what this means?"

At this Alex smiled and said "you're kidding" to which Missy laughed and said

"I know!"

"What?" Anakin said being the only person that was confused by this, "what the hell is going on," he looked at Alex and then back at Missy "what is with you two" to which Missy replied with

"We're Time Lords" said Missy "being secretive is kind of our thing" she then looked back at the hole "if you want to know what we do, jump down and have a look for yourself!" At this Anakin stepped baked and looked at Alex and Missy not believing that he was on her side.

"And you agree with her?"

"Oh yes" Alex said but then he turned to Missy "but you're gonna jump down first" to which Missy's face faultered and she said or rather asked nervously

"What?"

"Do you honestly think I am that stupid?"

"Well" Missy said smiling "yes" she then turned to face the drop again and said "that is a pretty long drop" to which Alex then said with a smile

"Go on then" to which Missy replied

"Ok fine" she then clasped her hands together and then said something which was quite unexpected of her "Geronimo" at this she then jumped into the hole laughing as she did so to which Alex and Anakin followed her...


	15. Chapter 14: Save Ahsoka

Chapter 14: Save Ahsoka

* * *

Ahsoka was defiantly lost, she had no clue where she was going or if she had been in that room before, she just kept going in circles, and the fact that didn't help is that there were a bunch of Cybermen following her, she looked back and found that there were quite a number of them.

"Halt!" Said the Cyberleader "you are the Avatar's lover" at this Ahsoka smiled and then said something that rather unlike her "you will come with us" said the Cyberleader raising his blaster, Ahsoka saw no conflict in with the Cyberleader seeing as how she did not have her weapons with her at the time.

"And here i thought Cybermen didn't have a concept of love" Ahsoka said smiling "or emotions for that matter" at this the Cyberleader stood there silently for a while until he repeated what he said before

"You will come with us" at this Ahsoka laughed and said

"I will not"

"You will come with us' said the Cyberleader again to which Ahsoka said smiling

"I don't think you heard me" Ahsoka said laughing "I will not" to which the Cyberleader raised his gun at her to which she stepped back terrified "yes ok I am terrified of you, and not just because you are pointing a gun at me, but I am really scared of you" at this the Cyberman said nothing but said something quite unexpected

"You have emotions"

"Oh yes I do" Ahsoka said letting a tear streak across her cheek "I have a lot of emotions right now" she then looked behind the Cyberman hoping that Alex would appear but there was no sign of him "do you know why I have a particulately good emotion right now?"

"Why do you have these emotions?"

"Because they keep me going"

"What if you could not have emotions, what if you could be like us?"

"What and loose my best ones?" Ahsoka said smiling "and no offence but have you looked into the mirror lately" she then stared into the Cyberleader's cold gaze "why would I want to look like that?"

"Because you would never age and never die" said the Cyberman "you do know that you can't hold on to him forever" Ahsoka knew that the Cyberman meant Alex "you will tell us where he is"

"Why Would I do that?"

"You will tell us" said the Cyberman again, to which Ahsoka responded with

"Why? What's the point, there's no point in threatening me" she then looked behind the Chberman and thought she could see the tinest glimpses of a shadow "because if I know the Avatar, he'll always be one step behind me" she then laughed and said "do you really wanna know who's really in charge of this relationship?""

"Who?"

"Me" Ahsoka said simply to which the Cybermen raised his gun and Ahsoka flinched back and the Cyberman cried out

"You will be deleted!"

"Go on then" Ahsoka said "delete me, see if I care" she then looked behind the Cyberleader again and saw the shadow again "because if I know the Avatar and thank god I do, he will have my back" she then closed her eyes and then prepared for the Cyberman to kill her.

Zap! The Cyberman then disintegrated in a large pile of dust and then Ahsoka looked to see where the person who had forced the laser from but couldn't see anything, instead all she saw were the other Cybermen disintegrating as a well. Ahsoka couldn't believe what was happening.

When the dust had settled Ahsoka could see clearly who had fired the lasers that had disintegrated the Cyberman, Missy in all of her purple glory was standing there smiling and clapping.

"Well" Missy said as soon as she had finished clapping "that was brilliant!" oh great Ahsoka thought, from one danger to another "an excellent performance my dear" she then walked towards Ahsoka and then did something quite unexpected she went and hugged her, but was it Ahsoka's imagination or did Missy slip something into one of her pockets.

When Missy pulled away she called out "Oi, Avatar, the girlfriend is saved. To which Alex stepped out an,d more surprisingly Anakin at seeing the sight of them Ahsoka almost stumbled back and fainted.

"Well now" Missy said helping Ahsoka up "that was quiet unexpected" she then looked at Alex and said "and after all the work I'd done" at this Alex smiled and said

"You've done enough" Alex said walking towards Ahsoka "let me take her from here"

"If you say so" Missy said she then pushed Ahsoka towards Alex who caught her and stumbled back and fell "oh god" Missy said embarrassed "I hate this part" she then looked at Anakin and said "turn away now you don't wanna see them flirting".mAnakin did as he was told more out of respect and to give Alex and Ahsoka some privacy.

"You" Ahsoka said standing up, "you saved me" at this Alex laughed and said

"Well it was more Missy than me doing the saving" Alex said laughing "but yeah, we did save you" at this Ahsoka smiled and then said flirtatiously

"Stop talking" she then pulled Alex in close for a kiss and she had to admit it, it was the best kiss of her life. Then getting rather impatient Missy sighed and said

"Congratulations" she said clapping sarcastiallcy "now can we cut to the chace and get out of here?" At this question Alex pulled way from the kiss with Ahsoka and then looked at Missy

"No" to which Missy said

"What?"

"We still have to save Coruscant" Alex said "remember that?" He then looked around "The Vault, the main HQ of the Cybership, ready to ship about oh about a thousand million Cybermen"

"Yeah and?" Said Missy not really caring

"Don't you wonder who's behind this?" Alex asked and at that exact instant a deep booming voice called out

"Avatar!"

At this Alex smiled and said "cause I sure do" he then turned round to see what had called his name, what had called his name was a massive Cyberplanner...


	16. Chapter 15: The Cyberplanner

Chapter 15: The Cyberplanner

* * *

"Ah" Alex said smiling at the massive Cyberplanner "hello there, I was wondering when you'd show up" at this the Cyberplanner said nothing, what exactly was a Cyberplanner. A Cyberplanner was the main guy at the top, literally at the top, the whole thing was a massive cylinder with the projection of a Cyberman's head on the screen.

"Dying" said the Cyberplanner "we are dying" at this Alex's face faultered, he wasn't expecting the Cyberplanner to say that. He clapped his hands together and responded

"Ok I wasn't expecting that"

"What is that thing?" Ahsoka asked staring at the huge Cyberplanner. To which Missy sighed, it was like she got this a lot, especially from people who annoyed her.

"It's a Cyberplanner" Missy said "think like a more cleverer version of the Cyberman" she then turned to face the Cyberplanner "you said you were dying, how can a Cyberplanner be dying?"

"Good point Missy" Alex said smiling he then turned to face the dying Cyberplanner "how can you be dying" at this the Cyberplanner struggled to get the words out "easy' Alex said "you'll get the hang of it"

"We fell" The Cyberplanner said "through the cracks"

"Cracks?" Anakin said "what cracks?"

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, we fell through them, crippled and dying, luckily we found this planet" suddenly a projection of Coruscant appeared "the Time War destroyed our own planet, now we desire this one"

"Hah" Ahsoka said folding her arms "lucky chance" at this the Cyberplanner said

"You do not wish to be like us?" At this Ahsoka said

"No offence but have you seen you?" She then said "why would I want to look like that?"

"Ahsoka" Missy said rather nervously "don't try and piss him off" at this Ahsoka faced Missy and said

"What's he gonna do to me?" Ahsoka regretted that question because suddenly what felt like a thousand volts of electricity pass through her body, she screamed and fell to the ground at this Alex was quick to caught her.

"You are gonna pay for that" he said through panting breaths "I will tear you apart limb from Cyberlimb" at this Missy gave a surprised expression and said

"Well" Missy said chuckling "that was a bit dark even for you"

"Shut Up Missy" Alex said to which she immeaditly did he then face the Cyberplanner and then said "now you said you wanted me, the Cyberman keep asking for me, why?"

At this the Cyberplanner said simply "it is the plan"

"What plan?" At this Missy suddenly realised what was about to happen she then tried to warn Alex who completly ignored her who instead said "shut up"

"But you don't understand" Missy said "I know the Cybermen better than any of you and what they want is not usually a good thing" at this Alex ignored her and said again

"Shut up" he was too angry to speak, this Cyberplanner had just hurt his girlfriend and he wasn't going to let that go just as easily at this Ahsoka said weakly

"Alex" she said "I don't often agree with her, but I think she's right"

"Ahsoka" Alex said looking at her "your hurt you don't know what you are saying" to which Ahsoka responded with

"Actually I think I do" suddenly she then stood up, she then stumbled only for Missy to help catch her, and was it her imagination or did Missy actually slip something into Ahsoka's pockets.

"You may need that" Missy whispered to which Ahsoka didn't have a clue what Missy was going on about. Ignoring the pair of them Alex stepped inside the circle that was holding the Cyberplanner in place. Was it his imagination or did the Cyberpkanner actually laugh.

"You seem to be laughing" Alex noticed when the dark room he was in lit up and a thousand tiny silver like rat things started to appear "and they seem very happy"

"Because" The Cyberplanner said "you have fallen right into my trap" as soon as the Cyberplanner powered down Alex realised it was too late, the silver rat like things engulfed him, trapping him inside the room. He ran to the doors but the silver rat like things held him back.

"Alex!" Ahsoka yelled and she tried to run in after him but Missy held her back

"I'm sorry dear, it's too late"

"Why what do you mean?"

"You'll see for yourself" said Missy sadly, and as if right on cue the doors of the room opened and Alex stepped out, he seamed fine although he looked quite different with a bit of metal infused on his cheek.

"Alex?" Ahsoka asked to which Missy answered

"No"

"What do you mean no?" Anakin asked staring at Alex

"He stepped inside that room not realising the full extent of his mistake"

"What do you mean by that?" Ahsoka asked to which Missy responded with

"He is now the Cyberplanner" to which Alex looked up and smiled rather coldly, Ahsoka had to admit, Alex did looked very different, even his looked were too.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said Alex in a sinister tone of voice "The Avatar has left the building," he then walked forward to Ahsoka and Ahsoka stepped back "say hello to the brand new and improved Cyberplanner!""


	17. Chapter 16: Alex vs Cyber-Alex

Chapter 16: Alex vs Cyber-Alex

* * *

Suddenly Ahsoka's world was turned upside down, sure she had seen some crazy things in her time but never as crazy as this. She stood there helpless as her boyfriend was possessed by a maniacal Cyberplanner and she couldn't do a thing to save him. Worst of all the Cyberplanner was trying to seduce her.

"Come on" said Cyber-Alex "what do you think?"

"For the millionth time" Ahsoka said disgusted "no, and where is my real boyfriend?" At this Cyber-Alex stood pacing the room and said

"I think he's in here somewhere" he tapped the his head where his brain is "but I'm so much better, I am the Cyberplanner" at this Ahsoka took a step back and the Cyber-Alex took a step forward which creeped her out "come on, I have his looks, I have his voice, what could be better?"

"The real Avatar"

"But think of it" Cyber-Alex said "A Cyberplanner could do well for your reputation" at this Missy laughed and said

"You have got to be joking'" to which the Cyber-Alex turned to face her and smiled

"And you" he said sneering "don't think for one second you have me fooled" Cyber-Alex then did something very strange, he twitched and then his body twitched alongside him. It was almost like he was trying regain control of his body. Cyber-Alex then turned back and said "hold on a tick, him in doors" he then sat down and mediated to which Ahsoka asked the obvious question and what was really on her mind.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You're looking at it" Missy said "the Avatar being the idiot he is just became the new and improved Cyberplanner" at this Ahsoka sighed and said

"I get that" Ahsoka said "but why does this Cyberplanner suddenly wanna seduce me?" At this Anakin laughed and then Ahsoka gave him a scowl "what?"

"You really don't get it do you?" Anakin said smiling "I'm new to this and even I get it"

"See pretty boy over here gets it" Missy said looking at Ahsoka's confused and worried expression "once the Cyberplanner takes on a host body it retains the memories and personality of the person they have possessed and" she then hesitated "well, this might be a little awkward"

"Go on tell me" Ahsoka said curious to know what had gotten in to this Cyberplanner "I think I am ready"

"Are you sure?" Missy asked "are you very sure?" Was it her imagination or could Ahsoka see the slight twitch of a smile on Missy's annoying face.

"Of course I am sure"

"OK then" Missy said "don't say I didn't warn you, as I said before when the Cyberplanners take on a host body they take on that person's personality and memories and are you sure you want me to go on?"

"Yes"

"They take on the people that they host body loves" at this Ahsoka needed no explanation "in a nut shell the Cyberplanner has a slight crush on you"

"OK" Ahsoka said holding an arm up "I think that is all I needed to know" she then looked at Alex and then worried about how he would get out of this one "please" Ahsoka said "I know you can't here me, but please pull through this one Alex. We need you" she then stopped herself and said "I need you"

"That's a pretty big thing dear" Missy said solemnly "in fact I don't even think he can hear you in there"

At this Ahsoka ignored her and knew that Alex could indeed hear her in his mind.

She was right to do so because in fact at that very moment Alex was fighting Cyber-Alex in a battle for his mind, the inside of Alex's head was a stream of electricity with different images in his head. Memories played out and images of the people he cared about played in his head.

"Oh!" Cyber Alex sighed looking at the memories "you have so many memories in here"

"I know" Alex said smiling "I am showing you my most dearest of memories and my most closes of friends" at this he paused and said "do you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Asked Cyber-Alex "is it because you know you'll loose"

"No" Alex said and then an image of Ahsoka came up in his mind "it's because I know they'll pull out for me" suddenly Alex heard Ahsoka's voice and that was what kept him going. Cyber-Alex looked at this image and laughed to which Alex asked "what?"

"You know she is very sexy" Cyber-Alex said "you're girlfriend?"

"Yes" Alex said "I never really thought of it that way" he then took a pause and realised what the Cyber-Alex meant "you wouldn't!" At this the Cyber-Alex laughed and said

"Oh I would" he laughed "if it meant defeating you then I would" the something very strange happened, more memories played in Alex's head, but these were far more disturbing ones "oh" Cyber-Alex said looking at the memories "this isn't a memory" the memories or vision that played in Alex's mind was the one thing he dreaded the most.

"No' Alex gasped "not that, please anything but that" at this Cyber-Alex smiled and said

"So the Avatar is finally scared" he then turned towards the vision centres and then let the memory play out in Alex's head. To Cyber-Alex this vision was intersting, although he didn't know half of what it meant.

"Intersting" said Cyber-Alex "you will tell me what this means!" As the vision played in Alex's mind and was coming to the part that he most feared, him clutching Ahsoka's corpse as a dark side turned Sky stood over them laughing.

"No" Alex said both to the vision and to Cyber-Alex, he then took out his Lightsaber as the blue end ignited from the tip. At this Cyber-Alex clapped his hand together and laughed insanely

"Now we're finally getting somewhere" he then took out his own Lightsaber the difference was the tip glowed red and then Cyber-Alex said "battle for the mind?"

"Whoever wins" Alex said explaining the rules of the duel "gets full control of my body"

"You know you'll loose"

"It might be the other way round" Alex said smiling at this Cyber Alex smiled and said

"Now don't get to cocky" he then raised his Lightsaber and charged


	18. Chapter 17: Double-Cross

Chapter 17: Double-Cross

* * *

It took only a minute for Alex to realise what Cyber-Alex was actually doing, so naturally avoiding the charge Alex stepped back and let Cyber-Alex fall to the ground face first. At this Cyber-Alex got up rather angry and cross. He straightened his glasses and scowled at Alex

"Oh Avatar" said Cyber-Alex "what a pointless move!"

"It wasn't pointless" Alex said smiling "I was just preparing for my own little trick" at this Cyber-Alex's face faultered and began to step away

"You didn't even make a strike"

"I know" Alex said "because I was waiting for one specific thing" he then took a step towards Cyber-Alex and smiled "you invaded my mind, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Cyber-Alex's face faultered and then spquickky turned into a scowl and said

"You were never going for a duel were you?"

"Hell no" Alex said putting away his Lightsaber and then an image appeared from Alex's memories and Cyber-Alex backed away from it in terror as he recognised the image "you recognise it then"

"You wouldn't" said Cyber-Alex putting aware his Lightsaber "you wouldn't dare" he then took ampiase and then yelled "that's cheating!" To which Alex laughed and said

"I know" Alex laughed smiling "who the hell do you think I am?"

"You're the" quickly as he could Cyber-Alex vanished away before Alex could even finish the sentence at this Alex sighed and said "I didn't even get to finish my own sentence" he then vanished and awoke in a strange looking spirit world. He then ran looking for Cyber-Alex who he was sure was in the same location.

It didn't take long for Alex to find Cyber-Alex cowering behind a few otherworldly trees at this Alex smiled and said "you dididnmt let me finish my sentence"

"You are bluffing" Said Cyber-Alex "you wouldn't dare summon her" at this Alex smiled and said

"Look at your data banks, once an invading force has been inside the Avatar's mind, she is automatically summoned to take care of the pest problem"

"Pest problem?" Cyber-Alex said nervously and he looked up nervously as if she were about to come in flying out of nowhere, at this Alex smiled

"I did warn you"

"Warn me about what?"

"I would pull you apart cyber limb from cyber limb" at and that a horrible screeching noise was heard as a teryfying but benevolent blue spirit appeared. Her name was Raava and she was the physical embodiment of what made the Avatar the Avatar. When he saw her Cyber-Alex backed away in fear.

"No!" Cyber-Alex said looking at Alex "you can't!"

"Well" Raava said in a female voice, she had appeared behind him "you shouldn't have invaded his mind, or threatened his girlfriend" at this Cyber-Alex jumped and turned to see that Raava was now in fact standing right behind him. He then turned back to Alex and screamed as Raava threw a burst of blue light straight for him.

'That's cheating!" Cyber-Alex screamed as he dissapeared in a flash of blue light. Alex covered his eyes almost instantly and then when Raava had done her work Alex smiled and said

"You know I could have easily done that myself"

"Hah" Raava laughed "you know you couldn't have" she took a pause and then said "besides you know how I like to show off, old friend"

"Indeed I do" Alex said smiling,he then picked up the remains of the metal that Cyber-Alex had left behind and faced Raava "you don't suppose I could have a life back to the normal world, besides I am missing my girlfriend and I still have to save Coruscant from the Cybermen"

"Your work is never done is it?'

"Hell to that" Alex agreed and at this Raava smiled

"Of course I will help you" she then turned and walked away form Alex but not before saying something that would stay with him for ever "you know, you can't escape that nightmare for ever"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll know soon enough" she took a pause and then said "that prophecy was made in the spirit world you know" there it was again the prophecy mentioned, how did everyone in the universe know about it but him. That was a question for another day as Alex had other matters to attend to.

"Take me back to my friends"

"As you wish" and in a flash of blue light Alex was in his body back in the human world. Staring at a confused Ahsoka and Anakin, Missy on the other hand looked like she was smiling. Alex blinked his eyes open and said

"Come on" Alex said "we need to go" he then saw Ahsoka take something out of her pocket, something that looked like a Lightsaber and she raised it in her hand.

"Which one are you?"

"It's me Ahsoka" Alex said then he did notice that she really did have her lightsaber's out at which Missy laughed and then said

"Don't trust him Ahsoka" she then laughed and said "they will say anything these Cyberplanners" at which Ahsoka raised her lightsaber's. At this Alex was completly confused, since when in the hell did Ahsoka trust Missy of all people.

"You're not fooling anyone"

"Ahsoka" Alex said his face faultering "it's me, it's the Avatar" at this Missy laughed and said

"No you are the Cyberplanner" to which she turned to Ahsoka and said "and a pretty mad one at that" and that was that, it was all Ahsoka needed to hear she raised her lightsaber's and Alex was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place...


	19. Chapter 18: The Escape Plan

Chapter 18: The Escape Plan

* * *

When Ahsoka raised her Lightsaber's, Alex couldn't even believe it, and here Missy was smiling away like this was the perfect day of her life. If Ahsoka didn't take Alex she could kill them both before they ever became a threat and that was about just good enough for her. The only problem was Anakin, he might be a bit of a problem, and if Ahsoka didn't kill Alex, Missy could think of a better option. A plan B as it were.

"Do it" Missy said and Alex raised his arms nervously as Ahsoka raised her Lightsabers, the boy was practically helpless "he's the Cyberplanner" at this Ahsoka raised her Lightsaber's more and Alex took a step back and then Anakin did something completely unexpected.

"Ahsoka" at this Ahsoka began to listen, this was not very good, Missy thought, if Anakin ruined her plans Missy would have to go to plan B as soon as they got out of the Cybership. And Missy did not want to use plan B, Plan B meant the thing she always feared, and the thing she always feared was not very good.

"What is it?" Ahsoka snapped really not listening, come on Missy thought, go through with it, even though the Avatar was completely normal now she still wanted Ahsoka to pay for all the future misery she would bring on her and partially because she was mad and wanted revenge on the Avatar's future wife.

"It's probably nothing" Missy said smiling "go on dear, kill that Cyberplanner and save Coruscant"at this Ahsoka hesitated, no Missy thought, please don't ruin the plan.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked "why do you want me to kill him?" she looked at Alex and saw changes in his features, the plate of metal on his cheek was now gone, showing signs of him returning back to normal "he seems like Alex again" to which Missy said

"Ah" Missy said smiling "but that is what Cyberplanner's do, they trick you"

"Ahsoka" Alex said and then Ahsoka turned to Alex to face him and at this Alex said "it's me, your boyfriend" Ahsoka couldn't take it any longer she she snapped

"Shut up!" she then raised her Lightsabers at both Alex and Missy at this Missy raised her hands in total surprise and at this she said

"Now this is a conundrum" she said looking at Alex and Ahsoka "who are you gonna trust?" Missy said "me or him?" she pointed at Alex still pretending that he was the Cyberplanner. At this Ahsoka raised her voice again and that did shut Missy up if only briefly.

"Shut up Missy!" Ahsoka snapped to which Missy mouthed zipping her mouth shut, Ahsoka then turned her attention to Alex and then said "you, if you are my boyfriend" at this Alex then said

"I am," Alex said raising his arms "I am Alex, I am your boyfriend" at this Ahsoka raised her Lightsaber's at Alex and snapped at him

"I wasn't finished" she then used the force on him to fling him back, after he got up Ahsoka stood next towards Alex and said "need a hand?"

"Sure" Alex said smiling, taking her hand reluctantly, normaly Alex would be in Ahsoka's position he knew what Ahsoka was going through and imagining him in her position he sympathised with her "it's me Ahsoka" at this Ahsoka smiled and said something quite unexpected

"Prove it" she said smiling "prove you are my boyfriend and that you are who you say you are" at this Alex frowned and then his face turned into a smile

"Name it"

"Ok then" Ahsoka said smiling "prove what you really think of me and our relationship" ok that was a tough one Alex thought, because he had no idea of what to say, he'd better choose his words carefully or things could go wrong pretty fast. It took a few minutes before anyone said anything and choosing the right words carefully Alex spoke.

"Ahsoka Tano" Alex said taking hold of her hand at this she smiled and then she saw Missy's face faultered slightly "what do I think of you" at this Alex paused and carried on "and our relationship, well you needn't worry any longer because what I think about you and our relationship is what I have always thought"

At this Ahsoka held her breath and waited for Alex to answer at this she smiled and said "go on, it's ok" at this she put down her Lightsabers and then let go of his hand.

"I love you" Alex said saying the same words in his head "I think in a way" he took a pause and carried on "I always have" he the looked into her startling blue eyes and carried on "you are beautiful, sexy" at this Ahsoka smiled and giggled a tiny bit, Alex liked that laugh he always had "and whilst our relationship is a difficult one"

"You can say that again" Ahsoka said smiling and at this Alex smiled with her

"I promise" Alex said staring into her eyes "to protect you always and if we loose each other I promise that in the end, I will always find you," at this Ahsoka couldn't bare it any longer she grabbed her boyfriend beat surprised and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted long, longer than any kiss than they previously shared. When they pulled away Alex thought he could her Missy clapping sarcastically.

He looked at her and found that she was "well" she said smiling "phew" she sighed "I am glad we got that out of the way" she then walked towards them "an excellent performance my dear" she then tapped Ahsoka on the shoulder and looked at Alex "turns out your not a Cyberplanner after all"

"Just you wait" Ahsoka said "as soon as this is over, I will find you"

"I don't think so dearie" Missy said and all of a sudden the Cybership had started to explode all around them "and I think that's our que to leave" she then took out her strange device again and once Alex realised what was happening it was all too late, they teleported out right as the Cybership exploded in a flash of bright light...


	20. Chapter 19: Back Up Plan

Chapter 19: Back Up Plan

* * *

Alex found himself awake in the alleyway he kept the TARDIS in, Anakin was right beside him only Ahsoka and Missy teleported with them, Alex wondered why that was because they had arrived perfectly fine. He wondered where Missy and Ahsoka were but looked and saw the TARDIS looking completly fine. He went to open the doors but as soon as he did so Missy appeared and a scream was heard from behind him.

He turned round to see Missy holding Ahsoka as a hostage, Anakin stood up and rushed forward but he was knocked back by the sudden force of a force field. Alex went to help Anakin up and at this Missy smiled and said

"That looked like it hurt" she then turned to Ahsoka and then looked back at Alex and smiled at him rather coldly "you know what? I've just had the most clever idea" she then took out her strange looking device and Alex realised what Missy what was going to do and then without thinking he said

"Do not harm her, don't you dare!" At this Missy ignored him and then sent about a thousand waves of electricle energy through Ahsoka when this happened Ahsoka screamed in pain and at this Missy smiled and laughed with glee, she clapped her hands together and said in a strange accent.

"Whee!" Missy said laughing "I so do love a good torture" she then turned to Alex and said "don't you?" Ahsoka collapsed from the pain and then asked in a week voice

"Why?" She gasped "why are you doing this?"

"Why does a villain do anything dearie?" Missy said simply she took Ahsoka be the cheek and said "revenge best served hot" she then threw Ahsoka to the ground and at this Ahsoka said weakly

"What" she said panting "what did I ever do to you" at this Missy sighed in announce and then said

"It's not what you have done" Missy said growling "it is what you will do" she then turned to Alex and said "blimey all this time travel stuff is giving me a headache!" At this Alex realised what she was saying and at this he responded with

"You're a time traveler" at this Missy smiled and Alex catched on "you're from the future" at this Anakin looked at Missy in shock to which Missy smiled

"Now he gets it" Missy said then she turned to Ahsoka and then said "do you know what?" At this Ahsoka looked up at Missy and realised what Missy was going to do

"No" Ahsoka gasped

"Oh yes" Missy said she then turned to Alex and smiled "I think he deserves a reward for guessing my plan!" At this she then pressed some more buttons on her device and sent another volt of electricity through Ahsoka's body "then again" Missy said and the pain lasted for about five minutes "I could just kill you" she then smiled "that is what you taught me," she then looked at Ahsoka and smiled "kill the infection before it becomes a threat"

"Then do it" Ahsoka snapped and Missy laughed and smiled

"Then it wouldn't be any fun" Missy said simply "you wouldn't have any sort in the prophecy" at this Ahsoka looked up at Alex and knew what Missy was talking about "oh" Missy said simply "but I have said to much" she then looked at Ahsoka and smiled "not much of a fighter when you were young, and never will be at this point" she then tapped some buttons on her device and a strange light surrounded both Missy and Ahsoka "come on dear, we'd best be off" she then looked at Alex and smiled "planets to see people to kill, it's all a day in the life of The Master" and at that before Alex could do anything, the two of them vanished, both Missy and Ahsoka in a flash of blinding light.

This left Alex alone, alone and angry, and not just that, for the first time in his life he really didn't know what to do, and Alex was completly helpless because of it...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **AHSOKA AND MISSY WILL RETURN...**


End file.
